The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chilopsis plant, commonly referred to as Desert Willow, botanically known as Chilopsis linearis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MSWNLopur’.
The new Chilopsis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glendale, Ariz. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early and freely flowering Chilopsis plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Chilopsis plant originated from an open-pollination in Glendale, Ariz. of an unnamed selection of Chilopsis linearis, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Chilopsis linearis as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chilopsis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Glendale, Ariz. in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chilopsis plant by cuttings in Glendale, Ariz. since April, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Chilopsis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.